The one who falls in love loses
by ASKNB
Summary: Creo que esta historia seguirá X3 Escocia x Nyo Francia. Él un engreído, ella una soñadora, una apuesta ¿quién ganará?
1. La apuesta

-No me interesas, digamos que solo te usé como un divertimento- se ponía el saco-

-Eres un monstruo- dijo la chica morena que lloraba y sujetaba unas sábanas cubriendo su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

-Seré un monstruo, pero tú solo fuiste una más de mi lista de juguetes- habló lo suficientemente hiriente para su amante- y ya me aburriste -tiró un fajo de dinero- gracias tus servicios –

-¡Idiota!- le lanzó los billetes de regreso pero era tarde el joven ya se había ido-.

Scott Kirkland, mujeriego con 27 años y era el empresario en Inglaterra, más popular; tenía más de una mujer en puerta una vez que termina tiene otra a sus pies. No cree en el amor sentimental, pero cuando se cansa de una le deja unos billetes, desnuda, con algunas palabras que le hacen llorar y lamentarse de haber estado con él, el único afecto que tenía era el que estuviera relacionado con lo económico. Alto, cabellos rojos como el fuego, ojos aqua y con adicciones al cigarro o el alcohol siempre conseguiría lo que quisiera aunque él nunca creería llegar a toparse con una chica como Françoise Bonnefoy.

Señorita de origen francés y de 25 años, llegó a Inglaterra y se dedicó a ser una mesera cualquiera, en un mundo cualquiera, soñaba con conocer a la persona que le robaría el corazón, un hombre que no fuera haragán y en cambio el chico fuera romántico, seductor que protegiera derechos ajenos y le enamorara cada día más. Claro que trabajando en comida rápida de pizza, no eran tan rápidos o buenos los partidos que encontraba y lograra ser su tan anhelada alma gemela. Con cabellos güeros color caramelos y amarrados con una coleta y una diadema, siendo delgada, amable y considerada con los demás podía conseguir cualquier cosa sin dar dinero; sabía de moda a pesar de no contar con tanto dinero se veía bien con lo que se pusiera después del trabajo o en su día libre.

Françoise no perdía las esperanzas y Scott no dejaba de romper corazones ¿cómo se encontraron? Muy fácil.

En una noche lluviosa, Scott había salido de un importante contrato, pensando que no llovería claro que las gotas cayeron a mitad de su junta y fueron muy grandes y fuertes, pensando que terminaría rápido no trajo su auto, entró al establecimiento de pizzas, se metió en una mesa lo más lejos de la puerta por si alguien más entraba, le dieron la carta y la vio con asco, estaba claro que su paladar no estaba acostumbrado a comer ésos alimentos, lo primero que se le venía a la mente era "comida chatarra, apuesto que quien sirve las órdenes está igual o peor que los clientes".

-¿Qué te doy, cielo?- era la francesa que le decía éso a todos, el pelirrojo nunca creería que su mesera fuera delgada y su impresión fue tal que dijo "wow" escaneándola una y otra vez, luego recobró la compostura y vio el menú-.

-Una pizza mediana, tu número y una cita- dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja-.

-Bien, una pizza mediana ¿de qué será?-rubia ignorándo lo demás que dijo-.

-De la que más te guste, primor- era claro que no se daría por vencido-.

-Entonces una mediana a los tres chiles- apuntó y se fue-.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta que iba a ser un reto sacarle a salir, no le importó comer la pizza picante, su objetivo principal era ella. Al momento de pedir la cuenta le sujetó la muñeca a la francesa.

-Dime belleza, ¿me darás tu número?-la rubia le sonrió amable y se quitó la mano del pelirrojo-.

-Lo siento no le doy mi número a haragánes como usted, mejor págue y váyase- Scott lo tomó muy enserio y puso su tarjeta en medio de su escote-.

-Soy Scott, por si me llamas- vio el gafete de la chica- Françoise... -dejó dinero de más- lo que sobre es tuyo, tómalo como propina -y se fue cuando ya solo caían gotas pequeñas-.

La francesa pensaba que era un imbécil, tomó el papel y lo metió en su guarda ropa del restaurante; durante un mes servía y atendía con felicidad, olvidando aquél papelito y el número que venía.

Scott estaba tomando nota, tal fue la importancia que le dio a Françoise y su comportamiento en el restaurante que en tan solo en una semana se le volvió una obsesión, aguardó durante ése mes y cuando se le agotó la paciencia, mandó a un grupo de secuaces para sobornar al jefe de ésta para que le despidiera sin piedad.

Françoise trató de tomarlo de forma positiva, creyendo que se haría una experiencia en otro empleo y así fue a florerías, a un mercado, a más comidas rápidas, entre otras; al parecer Scott ya se había encargado y ahora solo era un tema que podría esperar. La chica no tenía empleo solo era cuestión de tiempo para que le desalojaran en el departamento en donde ella vivía sola, una vez que llegó ése día tomó sus cosas con calma y le dio las gracias al portero, con maleta en mano se fue, recorriendo algunos de los lugares encontró un albergue y le dieron una cama donde descansar, algo de comida, una manta y la bendición por si se moría en la noche de tanto frío.

-Señor me informaron que ya dejó su hogar y ahora vive en un hospedaje donde viven y duermen las personas necesitadas-.

-Perfecto, llévenme mañana temprano a donde está- una vez que se fue Scott habló solo- con que no me piensas hablar... veámos sino me quieres hablar después de salvar tu pellejo de estar durmiendo en las calles y con hambre-.

Françoise era aun positiva, aunque poco a poco lo perdiera, salió del albergue temprano para toparse con auto negro y que le seguía con cada paso que daba. Bajaron un vidrio del auto y estaba el pelirrojo con unos lentes.

-Vaya, vaya, si es la mesera que no me dio su número- tratándo de ser provocativo pero no le funcionó- ¿por qué estás viviendo en un albergue? ¿y tu trabajo- tono sínico y descarado-.

-Sí no te di mi número ¿qué harás? ¡Ah! Cierto podrías déjarme sin empleo, a no... eso ya lo hiciste- la chica estaba muy molesta, sabía que tarde o temprano el rojo haría su descarada aparición-.

-¿Qué te hace creer éso? - el joven se hace el ofendido y la francesa se detiene y gira a verlo-.

-Porque eres un ricachón, que se comporta como niño chiquito si no logra lo que quiere, en mi caso no te di mi número y por éso no tengo empleo ni tampoco consigo uno, además de que ya te habías tardado en regresar a pedírmelo o hacer algo-.

-Si te despidieron fue por algo y si no te quieren contratar no es mi culpa ¿y qué me dices de ti?-.

-¿Qué cosa? – sin prestarle mucha atención-.

-Tú eres una niña que vive en un cuento de hadas, apoya a quien lo necesita, siempre eres amable con quien sea, no te importa quedarte sin empleo o casa con tal de ser una terca y obstinada princesa salvadora, no obstante piensas que algún día llegará un príncipe azul que te ame y esté montado en su noble córsel blanco-.

-Al menos creo en algo tú ni en el amor crees- esta vez se detuvo el carro y metieron a la rubia a la fuerza-.

-Bien... ¿quieres que crea en amor? Apostemos, si logras enamorarme te dejo en paz y te doy lo que gano en un año que son más de 6 cifras, ¿aceptas?- la ojiazul estaba enojada-.

-¿Y si no lo logro?-.

-Te dejo ir y dejo que tengas un empleo, te doy una casa y no vuelves hablar de mí-.

-Hecho- Scott negó-.

-Si tú pierdes y te enamoras de mí seguirás viviendo en el albergue y me darás una noche de placer, ¿entendiste?- la chica escupió afuera del auto-.

-Mi cuerpo no será tuyo, acepto el reto, descarado, manipulador y haragán que nunca me verás en tu cama, gimiendo y suplicándote-.

-Eso dicen siempre, al final terminan pidiendo más-.

-¿Y dónde viviré?-.

-En mi casa-.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿por qué? –se sorprendió la francesa-.

-Porque no quiero pagar rentas ajenas y así puedes tratar de enamorar me- le dedicó la mejor sonrisa con malicia que tenía-.

-¿Y de qué trabajaré?- la rubia estaba molesta con tan solo ver su cara-.

-Serás mi secretaria personal, a ver si logras que crea sobre ése tema con el que tanto anhelas-.

-¿Cómo se sabrá que uno del otro se enamoró?-.

-Si alguno de los dos acepta un beso del otro y le corresponde pierde-.

-¿Sólo eso?-.

-¿Quieres más?- Scott levantó su ceja intrigándose de lo que preguntó la rubia-.

-No, así estoy bien, con un beso sedice mucho más que con palabras- se rió-.

-¿Ya está todo en orden?- extendió su mano-.

-Hecho- la joven accedió, estrecharon manos y pareciera como si se declaraban la guerra el uno al otro-.

-El que se enamora pierde ¿entendiste?-.

-Muy claro- habló la francesa con una sonrisa igual o más maliciosa que la del chico-.


	2. La presentación

Así como lo dijo el riquillo Scott llevó a la francesa a su casa.

-Sabes… quería donar dinero a esas pobres personas- decía la chica-

-¿Qué donarías? ¿Tu cuerpo? No me hagas reír-le iba a dar un beso pero subestimaba a Francoise ya que lo alejó con una patada- Eso me dolió –decía mientras se sobaba en donde le dolió en golpe-

-Señor ¿quiere que hagamos algo?- decían sus guardias secretos-.

-No, déjenla tarde o temprano caerá- decía el pelirrojo-

-Entendido, señor-.

-¿Y qué le donarías según tú?- Scott odiaba los silencios incómodos-.

\- Qué te importa- la rubia estaba dispuesta a no tener ninguna relación con el millonario-

-Con que sí… - Scott vio auno de sus guardias- tacha de mi lista donar dinero a ése albergue-

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Ahora si piensas hablar conmigo?- el pelirrojo sabia como captar la atención incluso de una chica como la francesa-.

-Si con eso consigo que dones dinero al albergue… si-.

-¿Sabes? Ellos agradecerán a una sola persona y no vas a ser tú-.

\- No me interesa- la muchacha veía a la ventana y un brillo le apareció a sus ojos-.

-Sí que eres algo interesante… pero sigues siendo igual de predecible –Scott había tomado algo de botana que siempre tenía-.

-Si tan predecible soy, entonces ¿por qué no previste el golpe que te di?- el rojo hiso un pequeño puchero y luego vio a otro lado-.

-No golpeo caritas bonitas-.

-Y yo no golpeo niños pero contigo serías el primero- la francesa provocó que el ojiverde apretara sus dientes enojado porque le siguieran diciendo niño-.

Francine veía por la ventana sorprendiéndose por la inmensa casa en que el "niño" vivía y no era de sorprenderse de parte de los Kirkland's, contaba con incluso un yacusi y un sauna, teniendo, más de 100 sirvientes para cada lugar y si se lo preguntan: ¿Exagera? La respuesta siempre será sí.

-Señor, ya llegamos- abrió la puerta donde estaba Scott y éste salió, dirigiéndose por la otra puerta y ser un "caballero" con su invitada-.

-Vaya ¿te impresionaste?- siendo más y más arrogante.

-No, ya me lo imaginaba, no me digas… tienes sirvientes-.

-Son más de los que puedes contar-.

-Además cuentas con más de 50 habitaciones-.

-Y no has contado lo que hay en el patio trasero-.

-Tienes un establo, sabes montar y haces equitación, ¿me equivoco?-.

-Si dices que no te gusto ¿por qué parece como si todos estos años me estuvieras espiando?- levantó una ceja como si estuviera hablando con un investigador-.

-Porque conociendo a un chiquillo como tú, ya me lo imaginaba-.,

-A que no te imaginas con quien vivo-.

-¿Con tus amantes?- el rojo negó- ¿con tus novias?

-Ñe… ¿te rindes? –la chica asintió y abrió la puerta- muchachos no sean maleducados y saluden a la invitada-.

-Scott dile a Rayan que deje de molestar- un chico de ojos azules, cejas pobladas cabellos cortos de color naranja y con vestimentas color verdes se quedó con la boca abierta una vez que vio a la francesa-.

-No es mi culpa que Dylan no sepa jugar croquet- se presentó un muchacho, de ojos azules y con cabellos pintados de verde, de la misma estatura que el otro- oye… ¿me haces caso? –Dylan solo pudo señalar a la francesa y el otro muchacho quedó como el primero-.

-¿Por qué el alboroto? –se presentó un chico de cabello color marrón obscuros, cortos, con ojos azules y cejas igualmente pobladas-.

-William dinos que ves lo mismo que nosotros- dijeron los muchachos que fueron con el hermano-.

-Es una chica ¿nunca vieron a una?-respondía William sin mucho afán-

-No es eso… Scott fue quien la trajo- respondió Dylan-

-Nuestro hermano dijo… "el día que traiga una chica a casa será porque me casaré con ella"- dijo Rayan-.

-O que le descesperó- iba bajando las escaleras cierto rubio inglés, de ojos verdes cuales esmeraldas parecían- i'm Arthur Kirkland el hijo menor de los Kirkland's y tengo 16 años –le besó la mano cual caballeroso-.

-William Wallace Kirkland, segundo hijo de la familia Kirkland 25 años, mucho gusto- le besó la otra mano y tanto él como Arthur se alejaron-

-Dylan Kirkland el gemelo mayor 22 años-.

-Solo fueron unos segundos, el gemelo menor 22 años Rayan Kirkland- ambos besaron a la francesa en sus mejillas-.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Francoise Bonnefoy tengo 25 años, espero llevarme bien con ustedes- sonrió feliz de estar allí-.

-¿Y también esperas llegarte bien conmigo?- Scott salía de una columna con una manzana en mano y la muchacha pusiera una sonrisa tan forzada que Arthur notaba que se llevaba bien con todos menos con su hermano mayor-.

-Sí, también espero llevarme bien contigo- se escuchó un tronido de manos-.

-Bien, me presento… soy Scott Allistor Kirkland, 27 años y por lo visto ya te besaron en las manos y en las mejillas, ¿entonces me toca besar tuslabios? –dicho esto la joven le dio una bofetada al engreído Scott y se sujetó del brazo de Arthur-.

-¿Me podrías mostrar el lugar?- Arthur se sonrojó, ninguna doncella le había abrazado o incluso tocado como lo hizo ella-.

-C-Cla-Claro- subieron las escaleras desapareciendo de la visión del tirado Allistor-.

-Ya vemos porque la trajiste- William agachado ve su hermano-

-Scott 0, Francoise 1 –se reían los gemelos de Scott-.

-Ya verán que al final ella vendrá a mí suplicándome- el gruñón se levantó y arrojó la manzana a una pared rompiéndola-.

-Pues hasta que ése día llegue, no partas más manzanas- William-

Los gemelos se rieron más hasta que observaron el aura negra de su hermano mayor, causando que se callaran.

-¿Quieres jugar tenis, Rayan?- hablaban de forma nerviosa-

-Claro Dylan… -se fueron y una sirvienta ya había limpiado la manzana-.

-Señor… ¿dónde se hospedará la señorita Francoise?-

-Que sea en una habitación cerca de la mía-.

-Entendido señor- se fue la chacha-

-Sí, ésas tenemos, esperaré tus lágrimas de súplica, ya lo verás-.

* * *

-¿Cómo conociste a mi hermano?-Arthur viendo la rubia arrojar piedras a una fuente larga de la inmensa mansión-

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?- el inglés asintió- No le di mi número y provocó que me quedara sin empleo y sin casa- agachó la mirada el rubio-.

-Lo siento- la moza le levantó la mirada y le sonrió-

-No fue tu culpa…no te cargues lo que no te pertenece-.

-Mi hermano siempre fundamenta que los Kirkland sean conocido por su pésima fama al tratar a las mujeres después de que se divierte-.

-¿Te llegó a afectar sus acciones?- su cara era preocupada-.

-Tenía una novia, no sé cómo mi hermano se enteró, y comenzó a salir con su hermana, todo iba bien, tenía el proyecto de casarme con ella hasta que… solo…. –tragó saliva- al final… la despedazó, no me enteré hasta que su padre me corrió de su casa diciendo: "los hijos Kirkland solo les importa ellos mismos"; luego de eso, trate de hablar con su familia, explicar que él y yo éramos mundos distintos, que solo compartíamos el apellido Kirkland… sin embargo, ellos tomaron sus cosas y se mudaron a Estados Unidos, no supe ya nada de mi dulce amada o de su familia-.

-Ése…- Arthur sujetó la mano de la muchacha enojada-

-Sólo… no caigas en sus trampas, no quisiera que otra mujer sufriera-.

-Descuida Arthur, no tienes que decirme- le dio un beso a su mejilla y siguieron el recorrido-.

A la hora de despedirse Arthur le hizo una reverencia y Francoise le pidió decir su nombre como Francine o Frani

-Te veo en la cena, Francine-.

-Hasta la cena-.

* * *

 _Nota: William Wallace= Wales_

 _Dylan y Rayan= Irlanda tanto norte y del sur_

 _Scott Allistor= Escocia_

 _Arthur= Inglaterra_

Lamento la espera, pero acabo de salir de vacaciones y apenas me actualizaré con mis fics, sus comentarios me animan a seguir gracias =D

Espero lo disfruten


End file.
